As mobile connections become more mature and the business needs of mobile work continue to grow, business opportunities emerge around mobile scenarios. Typical mobile scenarios include managing personal information, communication via phone, email, instant messaging, short messaging, web browsing, accessing documents and information, searching information, receiving notification of critical events or incidences, and more.
Conventional solutions do not address the issue that in certain mobile environments, users may not be able to fully concentrate on viewing the document content due to the need to divert eye and hand activity from the task at hand to interacting with the document presentation technology. A typical scenario can be a commuter driving back and forth between home and work. Diverting attention away from important tasks such as driving is occurring in greater frequency as commuters are having accidents due to distractions for text messaging, reading electronic documents such as email and word processing documents, and so on. These tactile interactions require more focused user attention when alternative technologies could be employed to reduce the impact of such user behavior.